Love is What Love is
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: Amy is positive about her love for Sonic. She has yet to discover a secret that she didn't even know about. Will this effect her relationship between her, Sonic, and others? One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sonic characters._

Bliss. What does it mean to be in love? Amy, always thought she knew. She was always sure of herself about it. Her passionate devotion to a certain blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic. She never had questioned herself about this creature she adored. She would take time out of her day just to go hunting for her blue savior.

"Sooooniiiikkuuu!" The pink hedgehog shouted over a large crowd of people.

Sonic nearly choked on the chili dog in his hands. It figured. No matter where he would go, Amy would always be there, waiting, stalking. The blue hedgehog once had the mind to put her in an insane asylum, but that would be immoral. Sonic swallowed the mouthful of meat and bread in his mouth. It rather hurt. He set his lunch down on the table he sat at and waited for the pink rascal to take a seat next to him, which was promptly met.

"What is it now, Amy?" Sonic asked grumpily.

"You know, I want us to begin planning out our wedding." Amy squealed happily.

Sonic sighed again, heavier than last time. He wanted to finish his lunch in peace. Why couldn't she find someone else? He asked himself. The answer was not an easy one. Amy was a girl blind with love. The pink hedgehog's, more like a menace to Sonic, fluttered to the blue hero. He groaned, shifting his sights in the opposite direction of her. His stomach growled, he was starving. Maybe if he kissed her she'd go away, hopefully make her faint. Sonic scratched the top of his head, preparing to play along with Amy's little game.

"Hey, you know what? You're right, we should get to planning this thing. Why don't you go get the stuff set up. I'll be here." Sonic said.

"I'm not falling for that old trick." Amy started "I know that once I'm out of sight, you'll go running off. Sorry Sonic, but if you really want to get this started off on the right foot, you'll have to come with me."

"Drat..." Sonic muttered silently to himself "Okay, okay. What if I promise that I'll be here when you get back. I really would like to finish my lunch."

"Promise?" Amy said, her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I promise. Now could I get back to my lunch?" Sonic said, his stomach now growling audibly.

"Sure." The pink rascal said, then left the blue hedgehog to at peace with his meal.

Amy began to wander the shops in the mall. She was making a metal list of all the things **he** could buy for **her**. Sonic was definitely getting the short end of the stick, but Amy was certain that he'd get over it. Sonic was, in Amy's eyes, the perfect love. As the hedgehog browsed around in JC Penny's she spotted two yellow tails out from behind one of the isles in the women's department. Amy approached the wavering fox tails.

"Hey, Millie. What'cha looking for?" Amy asked.

"Ah, Amy, I'm looking for a bra that actually fits. Most of these are too awkward. I know my size, but could you help me out?" The yellow fox replied.

It had been two years to the day since everyone found out about Tails' actual gender. It was a shocker at first, but Amy and Tails had become even closer of friends now that the hedgehog could hang around with a like minded gal. Tails' hair had become long, she had gained some hight, nearly as tall as Amy. She was dressed in a powder blue dress, one that showed off the valley of her bosom, white high-heels, and her regular white gloves. About the fox's lips was a flush, purple lipstick, her eyelashes long and dark, and her eyelids sparingly shadowed with the matching blue color of her dress. The fox had received much styling attention from Rouge; it paid off. The other girls were proud of the fox. She had shaped up quite femininely. Tails had made shopping a hobby thanks to Amy. Tails wasn't as love-crazed as her, but the yellow kitsune has had her moments.

"Alright, I'll help you out." Amy said with a smile. The hedgehog started to look through the bras. Tails stood by patiently. Amy picked out a few bras. She had know Tails for a D cup size, but she picked out a CC just to be sure. "Okay, try these on, girlfriend."

The fox smiled. "Alright."

Amy handed Tails the assortment of five bras and the fox took them into the dressing room. The pink hedgehog followed the kitsune, standing outside of the dressing room door that Tails undressed behind.

"Hey, Amy?" Tails said as her blue dress fell onto the floor.

"Yes, hon?"

"You want to come over to my place for dinner tonight? I'll make us something really nice."

Amy was silent, she didn't want to refuse Tails, but she had plans with Sonic. "I'm sorry, Tails. Sonic and I are planning out our wedding and I-"

Tails slung the door open, standing in naught but her bra and panties. She was far from speechless. "You actually got him to agree to marry you?" The fox said in disbelief.

"I know, it's almost too good to be true, but that's what is bothering me." Amy said halfheartedly.

"Amy, I know you're deeply in love with him, but I care about you. I care about you a lot." Tails took Amy's hands in hers. "I don't want to see your heart broken. Sonic has always been one to avoid any sort of relation. I'm not tying to sway you from this, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Amy asked, remaining calm.

"But your history with him, he never really wanted to be with you, not me, nor anyone. I don't want to see your heart broken." Tails finished. She fell into the hedgehog's arms, hugging her warmly.

"I understand your worry, Millie, but I, myself, am not worried. Sonic and I were made for one another. I know it in my heart." Amy said.

Tails nodded once. "Alright, but I just want you to know: I'm always here for you."

Amy hugged the fox back. "Thank you, Tails. I'm glad you have my back." Amy said, smiling brightly.

The kitsune returned the same kind of smiled and went back into the dressing room. It didn't take long for her to pick the bra size out; the D cup size was hers. The kitsune stepped from the room, however, the hedgehog had slipped away silently. Tails frowned, but proceeded to the checkout.

Amy approached the table that Sonic, reluctantly, still sat at. The blue hedgehog had to force a smile. The pink rascal took a seat next to the hedgehog. She was as happy as can be. Amy pulled out some breath freshener spray. Sonic knew where this was going.

"Alright, Amy, but this is the only one for today." Sonic said.

"Yay." Amy happily said.

Sonic sprayed the inside of his mouth with the freshener. He licked the roof of his mouth, the spray gave it a weird feel. Amy's lips were already puckered and waiting. Sonic knew he was going to regret this. Hesitantly the blue hero's lips puckered and he slowly moved his face closer to hers. As their lips locked Sonic could feel warmth surge through him. He liked this, he liked it a lot. Amy broke the kiss, however.

"Okay, Sonic, that's all you get for today." Amy said.

"Aww, okay." Sonic said playfully.

"If you'll excuse me...I have to use the restroom." Amy said and walked off without even looking back.

The hedgehog did not have to use the toilet, on the contrary, she needed to look in the mirror. Amy's heart pounded, although, in the wrong way. She could tell that Sonic felt her love, but why couldn't she feel his. The pink girl soaked her hand under some cold water and wiped her forehead. What happened? Was she not as in love as she thought she was? Amy hated these thoughts and yet, she did not feel warmth from Sonic's, her devotion's, kiss.

"Maybe I'm just tired." She told herself.

The hedgehog started to make her way the to lavatory's entrance door. She grasped the handle shakily. As she prepared to pull the door open, the door was helped open by a push. Cream the rabbit was now in Amy's sights.

"Hiya, Ames. How are you doing?" The doe asked.

Amy took a calming breath. Sweat still beat down her face. "Fine...I'm just fine."

"You don't look fine, what's up?" Cream asked.

Amy couldn't lie, she wasn't too good at it. Besides, her face would have given away any fabrication she would have concocted. "I...I don't know. I love Sonic, but I just kissed him and...I don't know."

Cream could see that Amy was clearly in disarray. She had to think fast before her friend decided to leave. "Amy, want to try something?" Cream asked.

"What would that be? Would it help with Sonic and I?" Amy asked.

"I suppose, I think it might." Cream licked her lips. "Close your eyes."

Amy did as she was asked. Suddenly she felt the rabbit's lips pressed to her own. The feeling, it felt so good. It was the very warmth that she had sought with Sonic. This is what she was aiming for, but if her heart was warmed like this, that meant...

Amy pulled her lips from Cream's. "Oh, god. Please, no...I'm a lesbian!?"

"I'm afraid so, Amy. I'm so sorry this is how you are." Cream sympathized.

Amy walked past the small doe and out into the mall. "No...please no..." Amy whispered to herself as she walked, her sights to the ground.

Amy sauntered over to a table and fell into an unoccupied seat. Her face now lay against the vinyl, there she began to weep. She would never have children, she would never feel love from Sonic, her love blinded her to who she actually was. Her heart was shattered, it was just as Tails had predicted.

"Amy?" The yellow kitsune's sweetly toned voice came to her ears. The fox took a seat next to the grieving hedgehog. "What happened? Did Sonic run away?" Tails questioned.

"No..." Amy said. The hedgehog's face turned to Tails', her face remaining on the table, and she looked deeply and solemnly into the vixen's sky blue eyes. "It's not that..."

"What is it then?" Tails asked, her concern exacerbating with each tear the fell from Amy's eyes.

"I'm...I'm a lesbian." Amy cried.

The hedgehog's tears fell harder from her eyes with the word "lesbian". Tails stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around the sorrowful hedgehog.

"Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you home. You need some time away from people." Tails reasoned.

The fox helped Amy from her seat and lead her from the mall. Tails could not help but grieve for Amy, grieve with her. It was such a foul turn of events for the hedgehog. Amy held her eyes shut, she didn't feel like looking in the direction of any woman. Tails held the hedgehog's hand as the walked, guiding her to her home. The vixen opened the front door for Amy, walked her inside, and set her on the couch. The pink girl immediately hugged Tails tightly. She was so very lost.

"Am...I'm so sorry." The yellow vixen said in a whisper.

"Millie...what am I going to do?" Amy asked.

Tails couldn't figure out what to say. If she told her that there are other fish in the sea, that would more than likely make things worse. Maybe...no, Tails couldn't say something like that She was out of option's, however. It was worth a long shot.

"Amy...can I tell you something?"

"What?" Amy asked, still in heavy tears.

"Amy...I'm...a lesbian, too. It's not so bad. Love is love. It doesn't really matter who you share it with. As long as you're happy, orientation does not matter." Tails spoke each word slowly and cautiously.

"You're-" Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "-a lesbian?"

"Yes; and I'm proud of it. Call me queer, I don't care...that's my label, that's our word. Amy...I have always had a soft spot for you. I have always loved you; not just as a friend, but as a potential mate. I just never had the guts to say it until now."

Amy was shocked. "Millie...you love me?"

"Yes."

The vixen wiped the halting tears from Amy's face. Tails' eyes gave a look of both a sensual and sexual look. Amy looked deeply into Millie's eyes. She could feel warmth, love, compassion, lust. The fox gently stroked the hedgehog's face. To Amy, it was almost as if Tails was cooing her. Amy simply stared at the vixen, she wanted to pull away from her, but at the same time, she never wanted Tails' touch to leave her. The yellow kitsune's hand met the hedgehog's chin. Tails' lips gradually glided to the one she loved, her eyes fluttering shut. Amy's heart was beating wildly. The fox's lips met with the hedgehog's. Amy's eyes closed as Tails' did. Clutching her skirt, she could feel every passion filled second. It amazed her that the one she held great passion for was just beyond the one who blinded her. Sonic was no longer a name in her heart. It had been expelled through the love that Tails and her were sharing. The vixen placed one of her hands on Amy's neck, caressing it, and the other hand on one of the hedgehog's breasts. Slowly, lust was taking over them. Just as fast as the pink rascal was thrown into despair she was brought out. Their hearts pounded in unison. Tails broke their kiss, smiling.

"Amy, I love you."

"I love you, too...Millie." Amy spoke honestly. She spoke from her heart.

Amy now knew what it truly meant to be in love.


End file.
